


The Sun

by RhetoricalQuestions, sunlightsymphony



Series: The Schitt's Creek's Audio's Garden [3]
Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: Alexis Rose is the SUN, Anna Karenina - Freeform, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, F/M, Introspection, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Ted Loves Alexis, Ted POV
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-13 20:09:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28534188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RhetoricalQuestions/pseuds/RhetoricalQuestions, https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunlightsymphony/pseuds/sunlightsymphony
Summary: Ted makes an important decision by the creek.Fic written by RhetoricalQuestions, with Podfic recorded by sunlightsymphony
Relationships: Theodore "Ted" Mullens/Alexis Rose
Series: The Schitt's Creek's Audio's Garden [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2090238
Comments: 9
Kudos: 10
Collections: Team Chaotic Water Voiceteam Mystery Box Collection, Voiceteam Mystery Box 2020, podfIDIC: Seed 3





	The Sun

[](https://postimages.org/)

**Author:** [ RhetoricalQuestions](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RhetoricalQuestions)

**Read by:** [sunlightsymphony](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunlightsymphony)

**Cover Art:** [Amanita_Fierce](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amanita_Fierce/pseuds/Amanita_Fierce)

**Length:** 1:21

**Download:** [mp3](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1POqtVSaQpzjJZYAwYMc5KiDOvWsZInnY/view?usp=sharing) _(right click to save-as)_

* * *

_“He stepped down, trying not to look long at her, as if she were the sun, yet he saw her, like the sun, even without looking.”_

Ted sat by the creek, and let his thoughts tumble through his mind. Perhaps it was a mistake, kissing Alexis in a moment of weakness, or perhaps courage, he wasn’t sure.

He pulled a book out of his bag, running his fingers over the cover. It fell open to a much-read passage, and he tried to immerse himself in the familiar words.

However, he’d failed, and the words written in print were distracting him and resonating in his mind. What if Alexis was right? What if they could actually make it work?

Ted picked up and closed the book, now lying face down in the grass. When he’d met Alexis that morning, he had decided that remaining friends was the best thing to do, and they were going to stick to it this time. But, he knew it would be impossible to walk away again. Impossible to look away from the sun.

He tucked the book back in his bag and stood up decisively. It was time to finally take the leap.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> This was written and recorded for the Voiceteam Mystery Box 2020 challenge "Audio Garden". This challenge is to create a written and audio work based off of one of the seed scripts originally created for the [podfIDIC challenge](https://podfidic.dreamwidth.org/2015/01/01/faq.html). This work is based off of [seed 3](https://podfidic.dreamwidth.org/tag/round+1:+seed+3).
> 
> Come say hi on [Tumblr!](https://rhetoricalk.tumblr.com/)


End file.
